1. Field of the Invention
This invention can be used in a telephone system that is described by such names as subscriber carrier system whereby one or more telephone subscribers receive telephone service by a carrier system. However, this system for utilization of earth ground or a separate wire for a return path can also be used for all telephone systems where D.C. power is required to power either repeaters and/or remote terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a great number of subscriber telephone systems designed in the past. These systems all use the first wire of the transmission line to connect the positive side of a D.C. power source and use the second wire of the transmission line to connect the negative side of the D.C. power source for a return. The D.C. power source is fed to the line by a balanced network such as a pair of chokes or a transformer. The D.C. power is used to power repeaters and/or subscriber terminals. This new invention describes a new method of feeding the D.C. power over the line with balancing networks to a return path while using a return path other than the balanced pair. Earth ground or a wire is such a return path.
The invention in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,484 describes a system which utilizes a return path other than the balanced pair. Some of the principles of invention U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,484 are used in this invention. However, this invention shows some of the principles of U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,484 applied to a carrier system with a repeater intermediately connected.